Watchers of Lorien
by Aurelia22
Summary: The darkeness of Moria has been lifted but would Legolas dare to become involved in Haldir and Selien's fading world?? *slash and incest* R&R xxxxxxxx
1. Default Chapter

Watchers of Lorien  
  
The Fellowship had broken free from the dark hold of Moria. They had suffered their greatest loss, Gandalf was no more. The grief and sadness that enveloped each of the eight members could only be alleviated by the undying light of the golden wood.  
  
Gimli, the dwarf was wary. "Stay close young Hobbits! They say a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch of terrible power." Frodo looked uneasily up at his companion, a voice ringing through his head.  
  
"Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."  
  
"Oh." Gimli said quickly. His eyes were barely an inch away from the arrow of a female's bow. She looked down on him with contempt.  
  
None had expected the welcome they got. Gimli's proud words had been silenced by the deadly arrow aimed at his throat. Even steady Legolas was momentarily unsettled with the point so near his temple.  
  
They had been held up by four Elves, all clad in grey and all with the high features of the Galadhrim. Their grey eyes never left those under their stare.  
  
"The Dwarf breaths so loud, we could of shot him in the dark." Her voice was smooth and smug. Gimli frowned and without moving glanced at Aragorn.  
  
"Aragorn, these woods are dangerous. We should turn back." His voice was gruff. Before he could reply the Elf aiming at Aragorn said,  
  
"You have entered the realm of the Lady of the Wood. You cannot turn back." His voice was much like the female's but more earthy.  
  
"Haldir o Lorien. Henion aníron, boe ammen i dulu lin. Boe ammen veriad lin. [Haldir of Lorien, we come here for help. We need your protection]." Aragorn gave a slight bow.  
  
"We were aware of your coming here, Estel. You have the Lady's favour." He looked a little softer.  
  
"The favour of a sorceress! What worth is that?" Gimli roared but his guard swiftly pulled her bow string tighter. Her face plainly displaying her arrogance.  
  
"The dwarf would be wise to hold his tongue, if he wishes to live." Her eyes burned steely grey. Legolas glanced at the female quickly, fear turning to annoyance.  
  
Aragorn darted his eyes over Gimli and then over the Elf. "Haldir, is this really necessary?"  
  
The other guard looked sharply at Aragorn. "Yes, Estel. The Dwarf is foolish." He looked at Gimli. "You are watched, behave with respect or swallow Selien's arrow."  
  
Gimli moved his eyes to Aragorn's, who nodded at him. Swallowing his pride he uttered a choked, "Very well." His guard lowered her bow slightly, Legolas caught the look of triumph in her eyes.  
  
"Good." Haldir said. "Now Estel, this is Rumil, Orophin and my sister Selien. We were warned of your coming. Who is with you?"  
  
Aragorn twisted his mouth into a half smile. "Four Hobbits of the Shire, Boromir of Gondor, Legolas of Mirkwood and Gimli son of Glóin."  
  
A devious look had formed on Selien's face. She shot a small look at Legolas. A Prince, she thought, judging by his stance. Her eyes swiftly moved back to the dwarf who was looking too rebellious for her liking.  
  
"Hmm." Haldir mused turning his fine head to that of Rumil. They conversed soft and fluidly, it was unaudiable to all. After a minute he looked back at Aragorn.  
  
"Very good." He said at last. "We have been keeping watch on the borders since a large party of Orcs was spotted trampling North to Moria. If you have come indeed from that perilous place then you bring unwanted foes into our land." Gimli felt the eyes watching him tighten.  
  
"But now, my friend, we must debate no longer. The night grows and with it does the danger. You may sleep in these talans. Be warned. There are strange creatures abroad and it is not of Orcs I speak." 


	2. Selien

Rating: R - stupid fanfic  
  
Heylo ppl. You may have already read my fic in its former glory Watchers of Lorien. If not helooo!  
  
Ne ways what with fanfics new ruling ive lowered the rating to R. Now, being from the UK and not being totally used to american ratings I'd originaly put this as an NC17 however I think it is suitable for an R rating but a strong one. So if you are easily offended don't read on because the story deals with incest and other stuff that sum ppl don't like.  
  
Only Selien belongs to me. The rest are owned by the genius JRR Tolkein.  
  
  
  
Watchers of Lorien  
  
The leafy canopy of the talan met Legolas' eyes as he stirred in his light and dreamfilled sleep. It took a while to work out where he was, this surprised him, being a woodland Elf. It seemed that the Lorien air was filled with a drug.  
  
There was little light, only that from the great lords of the sky. His eyes swiveled around taking in the sleeping figures of Aragorn, Boromir and Gimli. His mind brought to him pictures of the Lorien Elves. Their grey eyes boring into each of them.  
  
Poor Dwarf, he thought. They were not that wicked, but something told Legolas that Haldir and his siblings would not easily change their opinions. Those Elves had been viscous, unlike most, but then they were guarding their borders. They had to be different.  
  
The sound caught his breath like a whip. A short sharp cry pierced the muggy air like an arrow. Legolas wheeled round to the opening, straining his Elven eyes through the half darkness.  
  
The mallorn trunks spiralled upwards. The ground was bumpy with the rocks and fallen leaves. Looking up, the stars were as they always were, shining down comfortingly in this bittersweet world.  
  
Legolas strained his ears for the noise. It could not be Orcs? Surely they could not utter sounds like that. A chilling flash ran down his spine as the sound reached him once more. Longer than before, more revealing. Yes. It was a cry. However it was certainly not one of arrogance, like those from the Lorien Elves before. Or indeed, of pain. This was one of joy, of pleasure, of satisfaction.  
  
Legolas drew his head body back, thinking silently. He was curious. Of course he was. He ached to hear a sound again but something, a subconscious grip, told him to remain in his hiding place.  
  
Part of him knew what was going on. He was not an innocent male. Another part of him did not comprehend it. Legolas knew these borders were guarded by Elves other than Haldir and his siblings but surely no others would need to be in the area with their protection already in place?  
  
He took a deep breath, suddenly realising the extent of the airlessness in the talan. To hell with his instincts, he thought, as the Prince jumped lightly from the leafy shelter. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Haldir cupped her jaw in his head. Selien's fair hair splayed raggedly on the damp moss behind her head. Their breathing was deep and out of sync. Her eyes could not meet his.  
  
Haldir squeezed his hand tighter, drawing a small moan from his sister.  
  
"Why will you not look at me?" His pleading voice rippled through Selien's body like waves. She did not reply. The grip on her face tightened. He moved closer to her, feeling his breath hot in her ear Selien squirmed.  
  
"Do I disgust you that much?" He whispered, his voice slyly echoing his roaming hand. "You could not take your eyes off me earlier, look at me!" His order whipped her head around. Selien gazed up into his grey depths. A mixture of fear and panic flooded her, she tried desperately to scramble to her feet but Haldir was too strong.  
  
"Hush, melamin." His touch softened as she looked at him again. He bent his head down to hers, their lips meeting, brushing softly. Selien melted, she knew it was wrong, sinful, but it did not matter. Pulling gently at his open tunic she brought their bodies in contact once more.  
  
"Forgive me." She whispered hoarsely, caressing his trembling skin. He brought her head to his once more. "Nay, Selien. I do not forgive." Her eyes held desperation; she clung to him, her face bitter. Haldir looked at her, that warming feeling of power returning. "Take me." He ordered, she looked at him, his face thick with malice. Who was she to stop it?  
  
Moving down his muscular body with feathery kisses she clasped her soft hand around his growing sex. Not pausing to look at his face she moved her hand down his shaft, pressing, as he liked at the base. Haldir writhed beneath her, kept in place by her other hand. Up and down her hand worked. As her pace grew, so did he, harder and weeping. Throaty moans escaped his moist lips. Selien moved her mouth onto him, teasing his tip, tasting him.  
  
She did not pause to think, that was not her place. His shaft slid in her mouth, her tongue circling him, running up and down, teasing, and finally settling on that spot he wanted so much. She cupped his orbs, driving him wild with her fire. He was close now, too close. Selien took his base and squeezed, shooting desire up his muscles and out through his mouth. Usually being careful to remain quiet, Haldir did not care, crying out with his release.  
  
He lay there, scattered clothes about him. His chest rose and fell quickly, his eyes bored into her. "Very good." He muttered breathlessly. Selien shot him a withering glance.  
  
"You should know to keep quiet, Haldir." She turned her head, feeling his hand creeping up her back. "I should get back. Orophin will miss me." She could feel him pause.  
  
"Orophin?" He asked quietly, the jealously too apparent in his voice. Selien looked down. "Yes, Haldir. I have a job to do." She got up, smoothly pulling on her garments. Haldir watched the pale skin disappear before him. Selien glanced down at him, sighing.  
  
"I am going to guard our borders. Nothing else." She held her head high. Sadly her eyes were drawn downwards before she could stop herself. "Haldir, lasto beth nin [listen to me], I love you. You have to trust me." Her voice was soft and low. It warmed his chilled skin.  
  
Looking like an obedient puppy, Haldir nodded. He did not seem so powerful when Selien mentioned anyone else. He watched her cross their nest, out of sight. He closed his eyes slowly, drawing a steadying breath. Haldir sensed that something was going to happen. He knew, the air was disturbed, thick with something over than the Lady's mist. 


	3. Princeling

Please R&R. Hope you enjoy.  
  
Only Selien belongs to me, the rest of course are JRR Tolkein's.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
It was Legolas who first caught sight of the female. Selien was no more than a breeze in the branches to those who did not possess her kin's eyesight.  
  
He looked on, his head cocked to one side, trying to understand her expression. She looked far away, distanced from her reality. Her hands played absent mindedly with the loose braids in her hair. Legolas noted they seemed out of place, odd he thought for one whom should have been on guard.  
  
"Selien?" He asked cautiously. The Elf jumped, darting around to meet his gaze. Gone was the mysterious aura and back was that steely glare her hand gripped her curved blade. Legolas felt himself move instinctively backwards.  
  
"Ah." She said, a little more kindly than she thought. "It is you." Her hands released the knife, moving to tuck a braid behind her ear. Her narrowed eyes moved over the Prince. "Why are you out, Princeling? One of your position should not risk his life unnecessarily." The light tone of sarcasm did not go unnoticed.  
  
"I heard a cry." He said plainly. Selien did not falter. He studied her closely, noticing for the first time the slight feline differences between her and her brothers.  
  
"A cry?" Her eyebrows arched. "I see." She moved closer to him, closing in on the gap that separated them. Legolas could smell her scent, earthy moss and leaves with a masculine hint of musk. He frowned.  
  
"You look troubled Princeling. Do not worry, I am here to protect you." The sarcasm was unmistakable. Her head was leaned towards his. He held her gaze for a moment before dropping his eyes. Selien let out a low laugh.  
  
"Ah, Legolas, you came here for protection and look what you have been exposed to." A small smile was spreading on her lips. A feeling of annoyance was festering in his stomach.  
  
"I thought you were meant to be guarding." He said defiantly, stepping back once more.  
  
"Yes of course." Selien replied, her words teasing his ears. "Do not fear Prince, I will not eat you." She looked wicked.  
  
"Nay, I believe someone else has tasted you tonight." Legolas shocked himself with his outburst. He looked quickly up at Selien and to his surprise his gaze was not met.  
  
The Elf looked to the ground to her right. He sensed a sudden vulnerability in the female. She stood still, wondering how to reply.  
  
"I..I'm sorry." Legolas started but was silenced by her face. It was captured by a shot of anger.  
  
"You're a sharp one, Princeling." She said slowly. "A little too sharp, for my liking." Legolas met her eyes, sucking his breath in quickly. Why did her fear her?  
  
He did not understand quite what was going on or why this Elf seemed to have such a passionate hate for so many people. He obviously gave away some of his thoughts on his face as Selien stepped back without question.  
  
"Perhaps you should go back to your companions, Legolas." He could not answer her. Selien peered at him reflectively. His lack of answers annoyed her, one might say unsettled her. "Fine." She blurted out. "I must get back. Goodnight." With that she turned and disappeared deeper into the forest.  
  
She left Legolas looking and feeling puzzled. He was right. These guards were different. 


	4. Haldir

Chapter Four.  
  
Haldir glanced over his shoulder. He knew something was amiss, that sickly feeling of impending danger was creeping over him too quickly for his liking.  
  
Despite the night's events, he still had a job to do and he had to make sure those under his care were well guarded. He paced silently across the forest floor, stopping occasionally to strain his ears for noise.  
  
There was nothing but the rush of air in the Mallorn trees.  
  
Haldir frowned. A nameless evil was spreading through him, gripping his throat in a tight hold. Gasping for breath, the Elf hurried quickly back to their Talans. He was anxious. The situation made ten times worse by not knowing what it was that haunted him.  
  
His back against a trunk, he breathed in slowly, desperately trying to calm his senses. There was no point in waking them, he thought, their rest was essential. He could hear them breathing. They were fine.  
  
Crack. It cut the air like a whiplash.  
  
Haldir wheeled around, his blade in hand, scanning the area.  
  
His eyes met with those of the Elf of the Fellowship.  
  
"Hmph." Haldir snorted. His relief was kept well hidden from Legolas. Instead he oppted for the usual arrogance. "What are you doing?" He asked fiercely.  
  
Legolas, who seemed to attract these Elves, did not quite know how to reply.  
  
"Well?" Haldir asked again. Legolas felt as though he had been caught by a teacher.  
  
"I was returning to my bed." He said at last, with as much power as he could muster.  
  
Haldir's eyebrows arched higher. A feeling of suspicion was now playing with him.  
  
"Why have you been away from it?" He asked, slightly cynically.  
  
Legolas knew the real reason but he dared not say it after Selien's response.  
  
"I needed some air." He said quietly, feeling Haldir's eyes boring into him. "Nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Why stray so far? The air here is pure enough."  
  
"I wanted to stretch my legs."  
  
"Very well." Haldir looked at him mockingly. "However I would advise you, prince, not to draw so much attention to yourself. You are not in Caras Galadhorn yet."  
  
Legolas looked at him rather indignantly. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
A smile spread across Haldir's lips, his face rich with malice. "Royal or no Royal, you will get no favours from me, Dwarf - lover."  
  
Legolas heard Haldir's last word clearly but he still had trouble accepting it.  
  
"Excuse me?" He said before he could stop himself.  
  
"You heard what I said." Haldir smirked evilly. "Shouldn't you get back to your bed before the Dwarf gets cold?" His voice was low and lilting.  
  
Legolas felt anger bubble up inside him faster than his annoyance. He jolted forward and attempted to grapple his guard to the floor.  
  
Haldir stumbled slightly, the grin on his face growing. He enjoys this, Legolas thought.  
  
"Now now, princeling. I mean you no harm. I was merely stating truths." Haldir moved closer to Legolas.  
  
"You speak lies, Haldir of Lorien." His face was flushed with rage.  
  
"Lies?" Haldir questioned, his voice brimming with sarcasm. "Come now, an Elf of your...," He glided his steely eyes over Legolas' body. "Stature, unmarried and travelling with seven males? What do you expect people to believe?"  
  
Legolas could feel the anger turning to embarrassment. He stood his ground, becoming increasingly uncomfortable as his space was violated. It felt as though there was a clamp around his throat. He could not speak or even breathe without taking in Haldir's musky aroma.  
  
"What's the matter, princeling? Cat got your tongue?" Haldir reached out and touched his cheek with his long hand.  
  
Legolas did not flinch. "Ah." Haldir laughed. "I was right." Legolas looked into his unforgiving eyes and wondered where this Elf would stop.  
  
The hand on his cheek was in his hair, clutching at it. Pulling gently at his braids.  
  
And then in a blink of an eye, Haldir had pressed his lips upon Legolas'.  
  
They were strange, Legolas thought quietly. He dared not return the kiss, edging backwards hopelessly.  
  
Haldir smiled into him, moving his hand down the Elf's back, round to the curve of his left buttock, drawing him closer still. This should not be happening, he thought.  
  
Legolas felt Haldir's hard shaft grinding into his thigh. It was wrong, he knew it was wrong.  
  
But all thoughts of what was wrong or right vanished as he felt a long hand grasp his own sex.  
  
Legolas gasped. Allowing Haldir's tongue entrance in his hot mouth. His caressed him fiercely, demanding that Legolas should give way to him.  
  
Legolas had never been kissed like this. It was always him to lead. He had never surrendered before.  
  
Haldir's mouth joined to his, could not help but arouse him. As much as he hated to admit it, it felt good.  
  
He certainly could not hide the fact from his lover, who had Legolas in his right hand. His long hand stroking him firmly. He moaned into their kiss as Haldir's pace grew. Faster and faster, he used Legolas' sex. Punishing him. Needing to him feel what he did to people  
  
Legolas felt his knees weaken, almost buckling with his heat. Haldir, knowingly pushed him up against the trunk of the tree. Hands roamed over his clothes, he ached to be freed, released from his torture.  
  
All the while, Haldir gripped him, forcing him into places Legolas had never known, places he'd never thought he would want to go. His eyes rolled, head back, breaking their lips.  
  
A low growl echoed around them. Haldir, knowing the closeness of the others, reached and clamped his hand around the Elf's mouth, gently allowing him to suck his finger.  
  
His hard shaft straining against the fabric. Haldir used his free hand to push Legolas leggings to the floor. He took a moment to take in his sex. Smiling to himself. He could wait. Legolas moaned again but with disappointment as Haldir left his shaking body.  
  
As Haldir's tongue wrapped it self around him, Legolas cried out. Muffled by Haldir's tongue, no one could tell. Up and down his tongue played, sucking at his tip hard. His hand squeezed his orbs, increasing Legolas' squirming.  
  
Haldir let out another low laugh, looking up. He saw what he was doing. Causing so much pleasure and pain at the same time. Legolas' hand on his head urged him closer, taking in his leafy fresh scent.  
  
It was time, Haldir thought, as he relaxed his mouth and forced the length of Legolas into the back of his mouth. Complete enclosure.  
  
Haldir released his hand from the Elf's mouth, using Legolas' saliva to make the work on his own sex so much easier. Together he worked the both, complete control.  
  
Legolas moaned over and over. Haldir took no notice, only taking great pleasure in seeing the complete look of fear on his pure face.  
  
They were close. Too close for Legolas' liking but what was he meant to do now?  
  
With a final thrust they came. Haldir spilling out into his hand and Legolas' deep into Haldir's throat. That low groan reverberated around them, covering the air from their heavy breathing. With a deep breath, Haldir stood up, moving closer to Legolas. He held his hand up to the Elf's face.  
  
"Drink." Haldir commanded quietly. Legolas could only breath slowly. Haldir, needing no answer, lifted his cupped hand up to Legolas' lips. "Drink," He whispered again. "It will make things complete."  
  
Without a word Legolas did. Taking Haldir's sweet seed from his soft hand. He looked up into those grey eyes, a feeling of wonder creeping into his mind. Haldir tucked a braid behind Legolas' ear. The Elf felt loved, loved in way he thought not possible.  
  
"Now go back to your Dwarf." Haldir said quietly, motioning with his head to the talan just a few trees away. Legolas eyes widened as he realised how close they actually were to his own friend. Haldir laughed softly in a tone that Legolas could not discern. 


	5. Fading

Hey me again. Well duh. :) Newys heres the nxt chapter. Hope you enjoy. :) Pleese review cos it real makes writing worthwhile, thanx.  
  
Yep they're all Tolkeins but Selien is mine mine mine yahear?  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Selien made her way back to the borders of the wood. The trees' leafy protection comforted her for she was troubled much more than she would care to admit. Selien could not help but feel that the Fellowship's coming to her woods was the beginning of the end for all that she had known.  
  
It was as if the last chapter in their lives was already being read out.  
  
Selien felt drained.  
  
Orophin was watching silently from his tree as she approached. He knew she knew he was there yet he did not speak first.  
  
"Can you feel it?" Selien asked softly to the night, her head looking at their masters in the sky.  
  
"You knew it would happen, sister." Selien looked down, thankful for her older brother's warning voice.  
  
"Did I?" She asked again. "I pushed that memory away long ago."  
  
Selien sighed.  
  
"You cannot run from it, Selien." His tone was strict though comforting.  
  
"But why now?" She looked at him desperately. "I feel lost. Like I'm drifting in a sea with nothing else in sight. And don't you dare try and tell this is normal!"  
  
Orophin smiled to himself. "I would not dream of insulting you like that. It is new to all of us. We cannot be told how to feel." Selien laughed soberly.  
  
"Come down here, will you?" She called. "I hate not seeing your face."  
  
Orophin climbed lightly down, seeing her clearly for the first time. Her eyes were red. He looked into her face with concern. Her eyes no longer met his. She hung her head ashamedly.  
  
"Let me see yours." He said soothingly, lifting her head upwards. His head cocked to the side, a slight frown on his face. "You have been crying?" He asked in a half-questioning voice.  
  
She tried to laugh, muttering "Don't be silly."  
  
Orophin raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Selien do not insult me either." She looked down again, trying not to catch his eyes. "What is it?" His tone intensified.  
  
"Nothing," She paused. "I told you. I just got a bit teary." Orophin put his arm round her and felt Selien flinch slightly.  
  
"You tell me your deepest fears and yet you will not trust me enough to tell me what is wrong." He sounded exasperated. "I cannot help you if you do not tell me." She turned away from him sharply.  
  
"I need no help."  
  
They sat in silence for some minutes. The starlight and that of the moon shone down on them but no longer brought any comfort.  
  
"I'm sorry." Selien said meekly. "Forgive me?"  
  
"There is nothing to forgive." Orophin took her hand in his. She gave him a small smile, moving closer to him.  
  
"Come on, we're meant to be guarding."  
  
Walking stealthily to their lookout point, they huddled together amicably.  
  
"So," Orophin began. "What are you thoughts on our visitors?" He smiled wickedly down at her. She giggled.  
  
"I should have known! Got your eyes on that Prince haven't you?"  
  
"Might have." He admitted secretively. "So what do you think?"  
  
"Well it's a bit odd isn't it? Bringing a Dwarf." Selien's face contracted into a grimace.  
  
"Lord Elrond helped put the Fellowship together." Orophin replied as though that made everything ok.  
  
"Exactly." Selien protested. "He's mad. You saw what happened to Arwen when she went back to him. She goes and gets attached to a mortal. Elrond's a weird one, Fin."  
  
"Humph." Orophin puffed.  
  
"I wouldn't get mixed up with anyone like that. It is not a good idea." She could be quite protective at times.  
  
*****************  
  
Legolas exhaled slowly still plagued by the lack of fresh air anywhere. He could not comprehend it.  
  
This mystery was one greater than he had ever known. Lorien Elves, he thought, were a different race entirely.  
  
He put his head in his hands. Haldir had left him begging for more. He had also left Legolas feeling dirty and unwhole. He shivered involuntarily.  
  
He looked to the stars wondering how long he would have to wait until the dawn.  
  
Barely four hours had passed since he had first fallen asleep. It felt like an eternity.  
  
Once again his thoughts turned to Haldir. Something was most definitely amiss. He absent-mindedly wiped his hands on the grass, trying to erase something that simply was not there.  
  
He felt bitter. Why had he done this to him? Would there be any point in trying to discover his motives?  
  
Well, he thought, he would never know until he actually tried to find out.  
  
He picked himself up off the floor and proceeded in the direction of Haldir, haunting thoughts echoing around his head.  
  
A/N: Have nice stream scene in mind for next chapter. I think Legs is in need of some cleansing. :) 


End file.
